Who I Am
by nicfanz
Summary: Trish was Mickie James' idol. She wanted to dress like her, act like her, be like her. But what if a date with Randy cause her to realize that maybe being herself wasn't so bad? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE stars mentioned in this story…anything that happens is purely fictional and in no way represents wrestlers' actual lives.**

**Note: Randy Orton is on RAW not SD!**

* * *

Trish Stratus was standing in the hallway, dressed in a black top, black stretch pants, and a black cap, talking to Ashley Massaro about their upcoming match. Suddenly, Mickie James ran up to her, adorning an identical top, similar pants, and exact replica of Trish's hat.

"Oh my god, Trish, are you excited about our match as I am?" Mickie jumped up and down giddily.

Ashley gave Trish a sympathetic look and hurried away from the strange diva. Trish gave Mickie a small smile. "Umm...see…it's a tag team match with me and Ashley against Torrie and Victoria."

Mickie's face fell. "But-but…I thought we're going to be tag teams…" She held up an exact replica of the WWE Woman's title. "I even made a carbon copy of your title so we can match. See?"

Trish laughed nervously, clearly uncomfortable. "That's flattering, Mickie…but I have to go." The blonde champion hurried out of the hallway, leaving the brunette diva disappointed at not being in a match with her idol.

* * *

The four divas: Ashley, Trish, Victoria, and Torrie were all in the ring, awaiting for the bell to ring so they can start their match. Unexpectedly, the Titantron played Mickie's theme. Trish gave her a weird look, obviously wondering what she was doing out here. The referee walked to the side of the ring, bending down to ask her why she was watching their match.

"I'm here to support Trish. I won't interfere," Mickie promised. The referee nodded his head and signaled for the bell to ring. As everyone heard the 'ding,' Trish walked up to Torrie and began talking smack to her face. Torrie slapped her in the face which caused Trish to punch her hard. Torrie fell onto the mat and Trish took that opportunity to grab her by the hair and slam her head repeatedly onto the mat. "Go Trish!" Mickie yelled, clapping her hands proudly. That was her idol. Outside of the ring, Victoria grabbed Ashley by the hair and slammed her head onto the stairs. For a moment, Mickie thought of helping Ashley but realized if it wasn't for her, she would have been Trish's partner. She simply turned her attention to Trish. Trish had Torrie down and was going to pin her. Mickie saw Victoria was about to interfere. She quickly went to pull Victoria down onto the ground causing her to fall with a thud. The 26 year old brunette began punching the dark haired diva multiple times. Trish turned her attention away from Torrie.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked. Using that to her advantage, Torrie rolled her up for a quick pin. The referee tapped three times.

"And the winner of this tag team match: Victoria and Torrie!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Mickie climbed into the ring to comfort a stunned Trish. "Oh, Trish. I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Trish glared at her admirer angrily. "What did you think you were doing? You cost us our match!" Trish climbed out of the ring and began walking up the ramp. Mickie followed her.

"Trish, please forgive me. I didn't mean to…Trish!" Tears welled up in Mickie's eyes at the thought of her idol being furious with her.

Trish walked into the locker room and slammed the door shut. She sat down onto the wooden bench, sighing. The fanatic behavior of Mickie was flattering and cute at first but now it was creepy and annoying. A knock on the door brought her attention away from the "demented" diva. Trish opened the door and was surprised to see Randy Orton standing outside.

"Hey," was all he said, looking down at the ground.

She smiled. "Hey, Randy."

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry about your match tonight."

She sighed. "Yeah, me too. Is there something you want?"

He paused and she could see him blushing slightly. "I just want to ask if you wanted to go out tonight."

"I don't know. With what happened tonight I don't think I'm in the mood to go out."

He grinned. "I understand. But if you change your mind I'll be at Martin's at ten."

Trish watched him walk off when Ashley came in. "Was that Randy Orton?" The blonde champion nodded.

"What did he want?" Ashley inquired.

"He asked me out but I don't think I'll go. Just not in the mood," Trish explained.

Unknown to the divas in the locker room, Mickie James stood outside, listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

Randy Orton tapped his fork onto the table. He wondered if Trish was going to show up. He knew it was a bad time to ask her, seeing that she and Ashley lost their match due to Mickie's interference.

"Hey, Randy," a sultry voice said.

His heart leaped, thinking that maybe the blonde diva changed her mind. He glanced up and frowned when he saw who it was. There stood a diva in a black halter dress, which accentuated her womanly curves. Her long, auburn locks were let loose falling to her shoulders. "Mickie?" he asked, surprised.

"At your service." She sat down at his table without invitation.

"Where's Trish?" he asked, looking around the restaurant.

"Oh, she's not here. But that's okay…you have me. I'm practically her twin." Mickie flashed him a cheeky smile. She scanned the menu. "Now let's see…what would Trish like? Oh, I know. Steak." The waiter came by and asked for their orders.

"I'll have my idol's favorite food, steak," Mickie replied giddily.

Randy shot her a strange look and replied he'll have the same. He watched as Mickie pulled out her electronic planner.

"Hmm…next week Trish will probably wear her white top with black pants. I have to remember to bring that outfit."

Randy cleared his throat. "I know it's none of my business but why do you want to be like Trish so much?"

She put her planner down. "Because Trish is the best diva ever in the history of woman's wrestling. Everyone should be like her."

Randy looked at her as if she was demented. "Okay…."

Their food came. "I can't eat so much. I have to keep my body like Trish," Mickie said, crinkling her nose at the fatty food. "Oh my god did you know that Trish is a 6 time WWE women's champion? That has to be a record or something. She was also Babe of the Year three times."

Randy had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Yeah, she's incredible."

She scoffed. "You don't have to tell me twice." She gave him a look and then grinned. "You like her."

He blushed. "No…why would you say that?"

"Any man would fall to her feet. But if you hurt her…" She held up a fist threateningly.

He put his hands up. "Okay I get it. You are Trish's biggest fan…" He turned away. "And biggest stalker," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied quickly. "So tell me a little about yourself."

She jabbed her steak with a fork. "Well I joined some indy brands and won women's titles from there."

Randy raised his eyebrow, obviously intrigued. "Really? Which titles?"

Mickie squinted her eyes, as if trying to recall all the titles she won. "I won the SCW Diva title, the UWF Women's title, the PWF Woman's title, the CSWF Women's title, the DCW Women's title, and the ICW Junior Heavyweight title."

"Wow." Randy looked genuinely impressed. "I didn't know you were so…accomplished."

She smiled modestly. "It was nothing. I really want the WWE Women's title. It would be an honor to fight Trish in a match. I wish I can be half as good as she is."

"Who says you aren't?" Randy asked seriously.

Mickie laughed. "You're hilarious Randy. You should really be a comedian."

"So tell me more about yourself."

"Well after, I joined the TNA and then came to the WWE," she replied, taking a bite of her steak.

"Why did you come to the WWE?" Randy asked curiously.

"Because Trish is my idol and I'll go wherever she goes."

Randy took a sip of his wine. "You know Trish is a good wrestler and a great diva. But there's only one Trish. You shouldn't try to be her…you should be you, Mickie James. I think you'll be great at that."

She looked up at him. "What if me isn't the person I want to be?"

* * *

Randy stopped in front of the hotel where the roster was staying at.

"Thanks for dinner," Mickie said. "Sorry Trish couldn't come."

He smiled. "That's okay…there's always next time."

Mickie nodded. Inwardly, she didn't know why she felt sad. Was it because he wanted Trish and not her? Was she jealous of her idol?

"I hope you keep my advice in mind."

"Oh, right." Be herself. If only being herself was what people wanted. If only being herself would get her to the top. "Bye Randy." She was about to open the door when he called her name.

"Mickie…"

She turned around. He handed her her planner. "You forgot this.' When she went to retrieve her electronic device, she accidentally brushed against his hand. A tingle went up her arm. She wondered if he felt it too. Impetuously, she leaned in and brought her lips against his. He was frozen for a moment then slowly responded. She deepened the kiss, feeling her heart beat a mile a minute. It was nothing like she ever felt. Suddenly she came to her senses. What was she doing? He wasn't interested her. Dejected, she pulled back. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She ran towards the entrance, part of her saddened that he didn't call her back.

* * *

It was the next Raw show and Mickie was getting ready for her match against Candace Michelle. She heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw who it was. "Randy…" She looked down onto the ground. "Trish isn't here," she murmured quietly.

"I wasn't looking for Trish. I came to see if you want to go out." He stared at her intently.

She felt her heart leap. "Me? Do you mean it?" she asked, her eyes glistening with hope.

He nodded, leaning in to give her a kiss. She deepened the kiss, feeling the blood rush through her veins. When their kiss ended, she opened her eyes and said softly, "I'm not Trish."

He brushed her long locks away from her face. "I know and I don't want you to be. I want you to be Mickie James."

She smiled. "I think I can do that."

She wasn't Trish. She was Mickie James. And for the first time, she was satisfied with that.


End file.
